Nameless God
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him, yet they should not be! Then two appeared vowing to bring back their God whose name was erased from History, then they would finish what was left undone. And She would help them, even if they had to force her.
1. Unvoiced Sin

Nameless GOD

Author: Story

Disclaimer : Teen Titans does not belong to me, but I claime story and extras

Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him, yet they should not be! Then the two appeared vowing to bring back their God whose name was erased from History, then they would finish was was left undone. And She would help them, even if they had to force her.

* * *

UnVoiced Sin

_"Lust passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes" Marquis De Sade_

He slammed her into the wall and pinned her hands above her head, he held her wrist with one hand as the other the traveled down her body. He was ravishing her neck, as he palmed her breast causing her to press into his hand.

She lifted her leg to wrap around his waist and pulled him to her grinding herself against him. He released her wrist and grabbed her waist squeezing it. Her hands were in his hair within seconds messaging his scalp. She yanked his head back and slammed her lips on to his.

They moaned and groaned into each others mouths as they pulled each other closer together.

She suddenly pushed him off her and moved from off the hallway wall. They breathed heavily eyeing each other. She marched to him and pushed him into the opposite wall behind him. She gave him a bruising kiss, and whimpered as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up to him, her legs locking behind him on instinct.

"God you're so fucking hot," he moaned in her mouth, as he grinded her hips into him.

"Room...now..." she replied, in a huff. He stumbled off the wall, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck. He rushed to her door pushing her into it.

"I gotta-...-put the-...-override-...-code in-...-to open it." He muttered between kisses. She smirked and trailed her tongue up to his ear lobe and started sucking and teasing it. He almost went to his knees and she nibbled on his _spot. _He moaned as he let one of his hands roam to the keypad and started to push the nine digit code to get into her room.

He messed up three times before she sighed, pushed his hand away from keypad and typing in her password, and door slid open and she rewrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a teasing smirk. He rolled his eyes and walked into her room.

Knowing the room by heart, he walked to her bed without looking away from her beautiful eyes; he suddenly smirked and threw her off of him. She squealed in surprise as she hit the bed and not a second later he was sitting over her, but making sure most of his weight remained on his legs so he didn't squish her.

She reached her hands up to touch him but he slammed her hands once again over her head. He brought his lips to her and was welcomed warmly into her hot mouth. He sucked on her tongue as one of he hands was pulling at the material she was wearing. He momentarily let her wrist go so she could pull her arms free from its straps, and then secured them over her head again. He ripped the rest material from her body to uncover her luscious firm breast. He pulled away from her kiss as both of his hands went to grab a hold of her breast and squeeze them, gaining a moan from her.

He lowered himself to her and gave a firm lick on each hardening nipple before taking one in his mouth, sucking it and nibbling it, as he rubbed the other one, then switched breast. She moaned at his fiery touched her hands massaged his head. She wanted to reach down and pull off his shirt but she didn't want to move him. He switched breast once more before kissing her lips again.

He moved from above her and was at her side, he pulled her up so she was sitting up next to him, and they stared at each other before she moved to lift his shirt off of him. When his chest was bare she trailed her nails down his body all the way to the bulge in his pants. He sucked in air as she grabbed it and rubbed it, through his pants. He sat back as she unbuttoned his pants and lifted so she could pull his pants down and off, boxes with it.

She turned to his now free member and licked her lips in anticipation as she grabbed a hold of him and started to pump slowly.

"Don't tease me," He growled out, jerking in her hand hoping to speed things up.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." she muttered as she lowered her lips to his member. She twirled her tongue around the tip before taking as much as she could from the large boy. She moaned as she sucked with her mouth and pumped with her hand, her other hand played with his balls.

He groaned out her name loving the feel of her warm mouth over him, on hand was fisting her hair as the other were squeezing her breast. He felt like heaven. He was holding off cumming as he enjoyed her ministrations, but he knew he couldn't hold much longer as he hit her throat once, twice then a third. He was jerking into her mouth as his hand surrendered her breast and joined the other in her hair.

"I-I'm g-going to..." He rasped out, his jerking movements more urgent. He fisted her hair and started to push and pull her own head down on his hard member. She was use to what happened when he lost control, controlled her gag reflex and messaged his balls.

A minute later he let his load loose in her mouth, letting her swallow most of it and pulled out in time to watch the rest drip down her body, it made him half hard.

She swallowed it all, loving the taste of his cum. She wiped the rest of it away with her finger and swallowed it. She looked at him and smirked, he was staring lustfully at her.

He moved against her and pushed her down till she was on her back under him, "Your turn," he whispered in her ear and moved down her body. He stared down at her treasure and moved down to taste, effectively earning a moan from her lips. He smirked and began to use his tongue to enter her southern lips and then flick her nub. She arched up, her breath short. One of his hands was squeezing her round bottom cheek, while the other was exploring with his tongue.

He felt the juices slowly slip out of her and moved down to lick them up, tracking it from where it slipped from, prodding inside her while his finger played with her hard nub.

She thanked the heavens for his long thick tongue and his skillful hands. She tried to move against his face but the hand that was squeezing her ass, moved to hold her firmly down. All she could do was jerk to him.

His tongue thrust inside of her; giving him the wonderful taste of her juices, which told him how excited she was. He licked her up toward her clit and his skillful hands took the place of his tongue, thrusting two fingers deep in her.

Her hiked voice and moans told him how close she was to cumming and kept thrusting his fingers before switching yet again, to catch the flow of her release in his mouth. He loved when she came because the flow of her sweet juices never seemed to end. When he came up for air before going to enjoy more of her, she stopped him.

"I need you in me, now." She whispered in a husky voice and pulled him into a kiss. The two tasted each other but also themselves and it exited them to the point where it was almost painful. He pulled himself up and placed himself right in front of her entrance.

"How do you want it?" he asked pushing his tip in her.

"Hard, fast and-" She started but was cut off by him slamming into her, and pulling out till the tip was only in and pushing back in; starting a never ending rhythm of pleasure.

He loved the way she felt, no matter how many times they got together, she was still always tight and warm, so inviting.

She loved the way he felt, he was big and thick; always completely filling her. And not matter how hard he would get, there was always a touch of gentleness in it, so she would feel no pain.

The room was filled with body slaps, moans, screams and occasional pleas for more. The two lovers here had nothing to worry about when they were together; they only needed to think of their love for each other and each other's pleasure. They didn't have to think about saving the city from another power hungry super villain, or some world-destroying-disaster.

It didn't matter that her power occasionally lashed out destroying something or another in the room, or some place other inside the tower. It didn't matter that this was the only time she let her emotions get the best of her, and that she was free to be something other than the uncaring, freaky, loner.

It didn't matter that he let his mask slip, nor did it matter that the only obsessions that he possessed wasn't on the half orange masked super villain, but on the female that lay under him. It didn't matter that he had a bubbly girlfriend who had the strength of twenty musclemen, and yet the girl he was claiming was not her.

It didn't matter that once the sun rose the two would have to pretend to be only teammates, and friends who barely glanced at each other unless needed be.

It didn't matter that what the two was doing could very well destroy the team known as the Teen Titans.

All that mattered was each other, and for once what they wanted. And what they wanted was each other.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly as his thrust got more urgent as his release was nearing. He wanted to hold out as long as he could but every time she climax he felt when she came and her muscles milked his member, he nearly lost control.

He thrust even harder, if possible, knowing it would be a matter of seconds before he would blow. The bed was even hitting against the wall. He pulled her legs from around his waist to over his shoulder and went inside her deeper. The sudden feel of him completely in her sent her over the edge and her muscles clamped around him squeezing his length tight, causing him to climax with her inside of her. They stared at each other till the wave of passion passed and then slowly moved from off each other.

They however settled with her laying on her back and him lying over between her legs, his head on her breast, and his arms around her waist. She had one hand lying against his back while the other combing through his hair. They were sweaty and sticky, breathing uneven as they calmed down from their pleasure high. They enjoyed the silence of the room, the only sounds that was heard was their intake of air.

It was long before she broke it, "Robin," she said softly.

"Yes, Raven." He said closing his eyes listening to her rapid heartbeat and enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair.

"Are you leaving or staying tonight?" she asked.

"Can you put me in my room in the morning?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I'll stay." He said looking up into her amethyst eyes. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture softly. She closed her eyes let the warmth of his body lead her in to a light slumber. He was lured to sleep by her heart beating.

* * *

Two figures dressed in dark blue robes stood upon a building, staring at a large T shaped building in the west of them.

"He is nearly ready." Said the first figure, a female, her hood up covering her face, the only part of her features you could see was her alluring green eyes.

"Yes, I can feel it also," replied the second, a male with green eyes. "His power is great, and each time the half daemon gives her self to him, his power strengthens. Soon his will be at peak, and then he will be ours again." The first nodded as they looked on.

* * *

A/N: A little rocky summary but tell me what you think before I add other chapters. 


	2. Unheard Silence

Nameless GOD

Author; Story

Disclaimer : Teen Titans does not belong to me, but I claime story and extras

Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him, yet they should not be! Then the two appeared vowing to bring back their God whose name was erased from History, then they would finish was was left undone. And She would help them, even if they had to force her.

* * *

Unheard Silence

_"In the end we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends" Martin Luther King Jr._

Raven, as always was the first person to awaken, and out of her room in the kitchen preparing her herbal tea. She was dressed in her usual crime fighting attire, the only difference was her hair no longer stopped at her chin but below her shoulders

She sat down enjoying the silence while she can, knowing that in seconds her teammates would get up, her silence would be gone until the next morning. She was just about to take her tea into the common room when someone else walked into the room.

"Good morning Raven,"

"Robin," she replied in a monotone voice that was well adapted. She started to walk right by him she felt his arms circle her waist. "Robin," she warned in a low voice.

"I know, I know." Replied the boy wonder, he put his face in her neck, smelling her body and her hair then placed a peck on her pulse.

She pushed him away gently and gave him a warning look before she continued on her way, knowing that he was following her.

"You're becoming way too rash again." She said as she picked up her book and started to levitate in her lotus position. "And cocky," He stood behind her and had his hands on her waist.

"Raven, the others are sleeping." He quickly gave her another kiss on her neck.

"Not all of them." She replied opening her book seconds later an overly happy alien girl, flew into the room.

"Glorious Morning is it not?" said the orange female.

"Morning Star," the other two replied. Robin moved away from Raven, thanking the Gods that the girl was oblivious to almost everything. He sat on the sofa and turned on the wall size television, flipping through channels.

"What shall we partake on this wondrous morning, Boyfriend Robin?" she asked sitting right next to him; causing Raven to roll her eyes at her friend's unconscious protective attitude toward him.

"I dunno Star, maybe we could all go out for breakfast. Assuming Beast Boy and Cyborg get up early enough."

"That's assuming a lot." Raven added. Robin looked over to her and she rolled her eyes causing him to smirk.

_Don't you get tired of those smart ass comments?" _He questioned using the link that they shared. It was aquired when Raven ventured into his mind when Slade was consuming his every thought.

"No not really." She said out loud with a smirk.

"Not really what Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. No one other then the two birds knew about their ability to communicate by thought-waves.

"I'm just thinking out loud Starfire. Don't worry about it." Raven answered.

"If you are sure," Star answered back and wrapped her arm around Robin's and places her head on his shoulder. Raven stood up and made her way out the common room, as her tea cup, surrounded in black mist, made its way to the kitchen sink.

_Where are you going, Rae? _Robin asked through their mind-link

"I'll go wake up Cyborg and Beast Boy, so we can leave." She answered out loud.

"Okay." Robin answered. _Rae..._

_I saw something that made my stomach turn and needed to leave. _She answered and left ignoring the calls of her name.

As Raven walked down the hallway, she froze. She felt an enormous aura around, watching her. She journeyed to the nearest window and looked out past the lake that surrounded the T Tower and toward a building. _No one,_ she thought to herself, but she was sure it was something.

"Something is coming, something huge and devastating." Raven said to herself before she continued on the path toward her friends' rooms.

* * *

"Do you think she knows?" asked the woman, reappearing in sight. 

"No, all she has is a feeling, and if I'm right about her; she won't act until it's too late."

"Either way, we want no mistakes; we need to keep ourselves scarce." The man agreed.

* * *

About an hour later, five teen super heroes were entering Jump City's own IHOP, four of which were talking, well more like arguing than talking, and one of them, her hood up and her patience running very thin. 

"I can't wait to try their tofu breakfast," said a green one.

"Forget that nasty shuff, I'm telling you man, it's all about their meat. I think I'm going to get a sausage, eggs, cheese, bacon, and ham sandwich with extra meat." said a half robotic African American. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Cyborg, dude, I've been most of those things, it's like eating a piece of me."

"Eww, that's just gross, BB. You're just trying to make me loose my appetite."

"It's not my fault you're not eating unhealthy." Beast Boy challenged.

"Like, fake anything is healthy, grass stain." Cyborg answered, never being one to back down from a challenge from the little changeling.

"Come on guys, just cool it." Robin said trying to hold up the peace in the group.

"Yes, let us not cause the Drifting, over a silly meal. Let us eat at the hopping of I, and enjoy ourselves." Star added.

But their pleas weren't acknowledged. Raven went ahead, ignoring the consent bickering of annoying friends, and spoke to a waitress for a table for five. She was about to say a table three and two baby seats for Beast Boy and Cyborg who, in her eyes, refused to grow up, and end this endless battle of Tofu verses Meat. In the last instant she simply changed her mind.

"If you follow me, please, I'll show you all-uh to your seats." The waitress said trying her best to ignore the loudening voices.

"If you would excuse me for one moment," Raven said and turned to her companions. She walked up to them, and took in a deep breath. "QUIET" she bellowed out, using her power for intimidation, letting herself grow several feet tall, till she was towering them all.

Her teammates quickly hid behind their _fearless_ leader, who even flinched, all in fear of her wrath. Even the waitress cowered, even though the anger wasn't toward her.

"Stop your foolish bickering, so we can eat and act civilized for once. If I hear one more argument about any type of meat products or tofu, then I swear there will be hell to pay. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she all but screamed out. The other four nodded in agreement but all too afraid to speak, she sighed and shrunk back to her normal size and turned back to the still cowering waitress. "We are ready," she said in her normal bland voice.

"Y-y-yes Miss." She visibly shook and stood back up. She quickly to them to their booth, and left to retrieve their menu's before they could sit down. Cyborg slid in first, when Beast Boy was about to slid in, Raven stopped him.

"It's best if you two remained separated." She said and slid in next to him. Robin quickly slid in, though made it seem like it was a favor for Beast Boy, but truthfully, only wanted to sit next to her, then Starfire, who wished to sit next to her boyfriend and then last Beast Boy.

The waitress returned with their menus more relaxed now that it seemed that everyone was more calmed and Raven looked trapped between two boys, she took their drink orders. Each boy ordered Pepsi, Raven ordered Herbal Tea, and Starfire ordered mustard jar and a straw, which the waitress looked confused at even after Robin replied with.

"Just give it to her and charge us for it." She nodded and quickly left.

The table was left in silence and the four turned to Raven who was looking down at the table, in anticipation. Raven tried to ignore them but, with them staring at her like that, they were working on her nerves. It's a wonder why she even ventured out with them, she would have been happy with her own herbal tea in the tower.

Raven sighed, and knew she was going to regret what she was about to say, "You may talk, but the first person to start an argument, and the ones to follow in it, I swear I will uphold my promise." They all flinched.

The next instant everyone but the dark girl was chatting happily away, and it was getting louder and louder by the second, and she felt the regret that she knew was coming. At least they are all getting along, even after their drinks were served and food was ordered.

Raven was quiet for the most part, meditating in her mind, to keep her constant control of her powers. However her mind kept venturing back to the power she felt back at the tower. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her leg under the table, but looked toward Robin instead.

Robin had slipped his hand under the table, without notice from anyone, and touched Raven who seemed out of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the table quieted, and they all turned to them.

"You are more quiet than usual." Starfire added.

"How could you tell?" Beast Boy questioned and everyone glared at him. "Hehe; just wondering," He said as he shrunk back, and smiling sheepishly.

"I'm fine; I just didn't get much sleep last night." Raven lied, although she didn't get her normal hours of sleep in, she wasn't bothered by it.

"Was it you're powers again, dark girl?" Cyborg asked, going into big brother mode. "Lately you're powers been acting out, at night. They destroyed a couple of things in my room, last night."

"Yeah, a lot of crashing and things even in my room were floating."

"I apologize; nights have become more trouble times for me to get to sleep and relax; I'll meditate longer before I go to sleep." Raven replied, and her eyes slipped to Robin who was smirking secretly, under the table, he was squeezing her hand before returning it to his position ontop of the table.

"I have not realized that friend Raven was having trouble with the sleeping. I shall make Ashblog, a recipe famous on my home planet; it helps lure us into the time of resting." Starfire announced already naming the ingredients she needed in her head.

"NO!" Everyone at the table shouted out, the alien girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh that's okay Star, we want to make sure that we just want Raven to sleep better, not forever." Beast Boy said chuckling nervous.

"Are you saying that Ashblog are deadly, well I assure you it is not."

"That's not what he meant Star, what BB means is that we don't want you to go to the trouble of it all." Cyborg replied.

"It is no trouble at all." Star said painfully oblivious.

"Thank you, but no thanks Star; I'll just drink some warm tea and meditate more." Raven said waving the girl's idea away. Everyone accepted this reply and went back to their previous conversations, everyone but the leader of the group.

Robin watched Raven from the corner of his eyes, as she picked at her food. Something was wrong with her, something she was keeping from her teammates. For now he would just keep an eye on her, until he was sure it was something.


	3. Unfinished Issues

Nameless GOD

Author: Story

Disclaimer : Teen Titans does not belong to me, but I claime story and extras

Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him, yet they should not be! Then the two appeared vowing to bring back their God whose name was erased from History, then they would finish was was left undone. And She would help them, even if they had to force her.

* * *

_UnFinished Issues_

_"Habit and routine have an unbelievable power to waste and destroy" Henri de Lubac_

After that, the day and even the week went on like routine. At home, Cyborg and Beast Boy; play video games, Robin; go over case files or train, Starfire; make something inedible in the kitchen wanting everyone to try it, and Raven; going to the roof to meditate or drink herbal tea and meditate. Then get a call from Jump City, fight whoever is causign trouble, and put them in jail. Go back, home and do everything all over again. With breaks to train and to order out for pizza, this of course started the ever long lasting battle of meat-vs- tofu.

Through-out the week, Raven kept receiving the aura of a strong being, actually the other day she deciphered that there were two of them and not one. She wasn't sure if she should be even more worried or not. She kept the information to herself not wanting to put on any added stress on her team, especially since news of a possible Slade attack was just discovered. To make matters worse, Robin went into his Slade obsession moods; obsessed with finding Slade at all cost, even to the means of depriving himself of food or sleep. With the team trying to break Robin of his obsession, Raven didn't think it wasn't the right time to tell them

"It's your turn Rae," Cyborg said entering the common room. He collapsed by her on the couch and sighed. "He didn't even open the door this time, totally ignored my calls."

"Maybe we should just leave him, he's being a pain in the ass." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Oh he's being an ass alright, but we can't just leave him like that Rae." Cyborg looked around the room seeing Star and Beast Boy asleep on the other side of the couch. "If Slade does attack, we're going to need him to be at his best, and what he's doing to himself isn't going to cut it. I think you out of all of us can reach him. You did last time."

"I don't think-"

"Cut the shit Raven." Cyborg whispered, he leaned in closer, "Now I don't know exactly what, and I'm not about to stick my nose into anything you don't want me to. But I'm not blind, or oblivious to everything like BB and Star, I know there is something going on to between you and Robin, and if it's what I think it is, then I don't approve. That's all I'm going to say on that matter, now back to the matter at hand. I'll get these guys to their room and you need to go and see if you can get Robin out of this slope he landed in, by any means necessary. Got me?"

"Yeah," Raven said nodded. She stood up and without another glance back and made her way to the Case Room, where Robin locked himself in.

Raven knocked on the door, waited and knocked on it again. Still nothing.

"Robin, it's me, Raven, open up." No reply, but she could hear the steady typing of the keyboard. She tried a different method, _Robin, don't you think it's time to put an end to this; you're not going to find Slade like this. _

_I have to try Raven, _was the short reply, the typing never ceasing.

_If you do fight him Robin, it will be a short battle, he will win, especially since you haven't given you're body any rest and refreshments. _

_I'm fine Raven, go away.  
_

_You're being an impossible ass._

_You're being an annoying know-it-all bitch_. Raven eyes glowed at the door, and she heard the keyboards stop. _Wait Raven, that's not-_

_You're a lost cause Robin, maybe you are like him._ Raven replied and turned away from the door. She heard a chair scrapping against the floor and his footsteps run toward the door. She waited at the on the side of doorway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

The door opened and Robin looked down the hall, empty. "Raven." He called out.

"What?" came her voice behind him, he turned around and sighed.

"I thought you left."

"I have every reason to don't I?" replied Raven.

"I shouldn't have called you that."

"Don't think I'm going to take back calling you an impossible ass, because I'm not." Raven said in her monotonous voice. She stood off the wall and approached Robin, "Look Robin, the others, they're-no-we're worried about you. You scare us when you get like this."

"But finding Slade-"

"Is important, I know. But so is taking care of yourself, and making sure your friends aren't at their ends wit worrying about you, are too." Raven brought her hands to the side of his face and rubbed his cheeks gently. He leaned into the touch, and touched her hands. "This obsession must end, Robin."

"Rae-" he was stopped when her lips met his. His eyes slipped closed as his hands wrapped around her body pulling her into him, and deepening the kiss.

When she felt his hands about to unbutton her cloak she pulled away from him. She took a step back and turned away from him. Robin was at a lost.

"Raven,"

"You must be tired Robin, go to bed." She started to walk away from him.

"I'm not that tired." Robin walked up to her and spun her around. "What's this all about Rae?"

Raven looked down at her feet, "Come on, Rae what's up?" he asked lifting her chin.

"Not here," she replied and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered and her black shadow transported them to her room, where they sat on her bed.

"Now tell me what's up?" Robin asked leaning back on her bed. Raven looked down at him and sighed.

"Cyborg,"

"What about him?"

"He suspects," she said looking out her window.

"Suspects what?"

"Think about it Boy Blunder."

"About us?" he asked sitting up. His mask widened in surprise.

"I knew you weren't all that stupid." She replied giving him a small smile, but it quickly vanished.

"What did he say?"

"Just that, he knows that there is something going on between the two of us. He also said that if it is what he thinks it is, he doesn't approve." Raven looked at Robin, whose face was now void of any emotions, mirroring her own. She pulled up her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her them, she stared at him, and him at her.

The room held silence until Robin broke it.

"Maybe I should say something to him."

"He probably will expect one of us to, though I neither denied nor confirm the accusation."

"So until he says something forward, we keep our mouths shut on it." Robin leaned closer to Raven, pressing his forehead to hers and stared into her wine colored eyes . Her eyes shifted away so he stood up and sat back down behind her. His hands slipped out of his gloves dropping them on the night stand and went to her neck and he began a gentle message. "What do you say, Rae?"

"I don't know Boy Blunder, how long before Star and BB will catch on?" Raven said though she did enjoy the rub down and to prove it she unfolded her body.

Robin hands moved to unclasp her cloak and helped it slide down her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your uniform?" he whispered ignoring the question.

"Only because it's easy to remove," she replied turning her head to smirk at him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed, then pulled back her covers. He turned to her and smirked.

"You know it'll only be harder to undress under the covers, right?" Raven asked sitting down, and slipping out of her boots.

"That's what makes it all the more challenging. And you know how much I love a challenge." Robin said coming out of his steel toed boots. He climbed into the bed and started to pull the covers over their head, until she stopped him.

"I don't remember saying yes."

"I don't remember you saying no either." He smirked and completely pulled the dark covers over the dark girl and himself.

Raven momentarily forgot about the aura's that been haunting her for the week, even if they felt closer than ever before. Robin forgot about hunting Slade, and worrying about an upcoming attack.

As clothes came off and were thrown from under the covers, they're worries about Cyborg and the others finding out were only a memory.

The two uncovered their heads so they could breathe, and the two bodies joined into one, moving into a heated rhythm.

As Robin was thrusting into her, Raven was trying to mutter her meditation phrase, "A-Azarath, Me-me-tri-on Zinthos, oh for the love of Azar, Robin." She groaned as he hit her spot she wrapped her legs around him.

He groaned as her muscles pulled him into her more. He put his face in her neck, and in a fast reaction, sat up, dragging her along. She settled in his lap, and he started lifting and pulling her along his hard tool. Her arms settled along his shoulders as she began to move herself onto him.

Raven eyes closed as she threw her head back in ecstasy, she let out a silent cry as she felt him explode in her and her body experience it's own climax in retaliation. The room was filled with cries from both Raven and Robin.

As her body went into its own spasms, many effects occurred. She felt an explosion of enormous power that was not her own; it filled and dulled her senses. Her own powers retreated into her own mind causing uproar with her emotions. Along with that the tower sirens blared off, signaling that there was an attack on the city.

Raven slid off Robin's lap as he stood up.

"Shit," Robin growled as he quickly threw on his uniform. "We've gotta go Raven, the others are probably-" Robin turned to Raven who was sitting on her bed with a lost yet panic look in her eyes. "Raven, why are you just sitting there?"

"Leave me." She muttered turning her head away and attempted to cover herself with her arms.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Robin asked now worried, she never tried to shield herself from him.

"Go, it's Slade, I can feel him." Raven said, backing up from Robin as he stepped toward her.

"It's Slade, we have to hurry-" he made his way for her door but paused when he realized she had yet moved. "Raven, what the-"

"GO!" she screamed she used what control of her power she had left to faze him threw the door and into the hallway, he slammed against the opposite wall with a thud. _I'll catch up in a bit, go get Slade." _She told him in his mind, and then momentarily cut of their communication so he couldn't reply back to her.

"Just hurry it up, Raven." Robin screamed at the door and ran down the hall to the garage where the other Titans were waiting.

"Let's go." He told the others, as he hopped on his R-Cycle.

"Where is friend Raven?" Star asked.

"She said she'll meet us there. We need to go, it's Slade." Robin yelled out before revving up his cycle and flying off toward the city. The others followed, without another thought after hearing the villain's name.


	4. Unquestinable Agenda

Nameless GOD

Author; Story

Disclaimer : Teen Titans does not belong to me, but I claime story and extras

Summary: He wanted her, she wanted him, yet they should not be! Then the two appeared vowing to bring back their God whose name was erased from History, then they would finish was was left undone. And She would help them, even if they had to force her.

* * *

UnQuestionable Agenda

_"War should belong to the tragic past, to history: it should find no place on humanity's agenda for the future" Pope John Paul II_

Raven sat on her bed, still unclothed; her bed sheet was her only use for modesty. She was on her knees on her bed, her body bent over, her hands over her ears, and eyes screwed shut. She rocked back and forth meditating softly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated and repeated, trying to get her emotions under control, and her powers in check. When she felt that most of her power was back under her control, she slowly unfolded herself and let herself relax. "What was that power?" she asked herself, "Was that...was that Robin?" she asked. She stood up letting the sheet slip from her body.

She walked to where her clothes lay a pile on the floor and was about to pick them up then changed her mind, they flew off toward the basket of clothes need to be washed as she walked toward her closet pulling out a fresh uniform.

She was about to dress herself when she felt the two auras she been feeling all week, very close by.

"The roof." She said looking up; her black shadow surrounding her, uniform still in hand, as she disappeared from the room.

* * *

The four Teen Titans stopped just outside of an abandoned warehouse, looking around. 

"It's quiet." Cyborg said noticing the quiet streets with its lack of people and cars.

"Too quiet," Robin replied. They all stood back to back, glancing around trying to spot the deadly villain.

"Dude, maybe he decided not to show up, then we can all go back home." Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Not a chance, Beast Boy, he's here, I know it." Robin said eyeing every dark shadow close by.

"Friends, what is that?" Starfire asked, she pointed up. Everyone looked up and saw a small silver ball fall from the sky and land in the middle of them.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a bomb," Cyborg said taking a step back for. They all gasped as it stated giving off a beeping red glow. "AND IT'S GONNA BLOW!."

"TITIANS MOVE," Robin screamed and they all turned; Robin and Cyborg ran, Starfire flew, and Beast Boy transformed into a green hawk and flew away. But none got far; the bomb blew up sending them flying off in opposite directions.

Robin flew up and would have landed against a light post if he hadn't flipped at the last minute grabbed the post and flipped over it landing on the top. Cyborg landed against garbage cans. Starfire hit a brick wall, and fell taking enough bricks with her to bury her, and Beast Boy landed on a bill board.

Robin jumped off the post and landed on two feet. He made his way to where he saw Starfire land and went to help dig her out. She came out clutching her head, Cyborg walked to them holding his back, and Beast Boy stumbled over.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"Did someone get the license plate of that bus?" Beast Boy asked before falling again, Cyborg helped him up.

"I am fine, Robin, just minor bruises and scraps."

"Yeah same here." Cyborg voiced out, still supporting Beast Boy till he got to his own feet.

"Bravo, Titans. I do love the show you put on," said a sinister voice, followed by hollow clapping. A man with a half black and orange mask stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached the titans.

"Slade," Robin growled with as much hatred as he could summon.

"Hello, Robin, it's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough Slade. What are you up to this time?" Robin yelled. The others got into attack formation just waiting for their leaders all famous call.

"Patience, Robin, patience. That's the problem with you, you lack patience." Slade with his arms behind his back, slowly made his was to the four teens. His eye, because that's all one could see, scanned the titans. "Someone's missing; a little bird."

"She is of no concern to you, Slade." Robin said going into his own attack stance.

"Yeah," Beast Boy squeaked out, but looked at Robin. "Where is she man?" he whispered.

"She'll be here." Was the reply.

"But-"

"She'll be here." Robin growled to the green one, who nodded.

"Don't tell me she's scared, of little o' me." Slade said holding up one hand and pointing to himself.

"Not on your life. Just leave her out of this."

"Are birds of a feather beginning to flock together, Robin, because you're becoming very protective of her. Are you two becoming naughty?" Slade taunted as if he knew some dark secret, the others could practically see his smirk behind his mask.

"That is not true Slade," Starfire said taking a step forward. "Robin and Raven are only friends; he is merely showing the concern of one would show a friend. He is my boy." She announced, Robin although he didn't show it, could fell guilt starting to eat him alive.

"Someone has their head in the clouds." Slade laughed.

"That's enough Slade," Robin yelled, "TITANS GO!" The four present Titans ran toward man whose eye showed amusement.

* * *

Raven landed on the T-Tower roof, fully clothes shoes and all. Her hood was drawn up over her head and she looked around, no one, but they were there, she felt them. 

"I know you're there. Show yourselves, both of you." Raven said with no emotion, a perfected tone. Nothing happened at first, but then laughter filled the sky, a woman's laugher.

"Do you hear her, brother? She wants us to show ourselves." Said the laughing female voice.

"I heard, dear Sister." Boomed a man's voice.

"Who are you, show yourselves." Raven said tossing her hood off, and pushed her cape behind her, as she got into a fighting stance.

"I do believe she wants to fight us." Said the male.

"I believe so."

"How dare you mock me, you have no idea who you're messing with."

"Ah do we?" said the female, a shadow appeared on the ledge, the curves proving it to be woman. "I do know who you are Raven Roth, of the Teen Titans. I know all about you especially your lineage, which is very impressive."

"Impressive indeed." A male voice whispered in her ear. Raven growled and made a back kick but met only air.

"Such a vibrant person you are, my dear, it's no wonder why he likes to bed you." Said the chuckling male.

"Shut up." Raven growled out, using her power to sweep across the roof. Nothing.

"You should watch what you say, Brother dear." The female said from above. Raven looked up and saw two hooded figures only seeing their green eyes.

"Tell me about it. One should not play around with the daughter of Trigon the Terrible."

"And a direct descendant of the mighty Lucifer himself." The woman said.

"What?" Raven asked taking a step back, "How do know you this, I told no one."

"It's funny what one can come up when they do their research." The female answered, her hand came up to her hood and pulled it down.

The woman was an exquisite beauty, with long flowing red hair, green eyes, and soft and smooth tan skin. Her cape slipped down, showing an appealing attractive hour glass figure. She was wearing black halter with gold outline. She had black leather spandex pants, and gold shoes. Her hands went to her hip as she floated down to the rigid Titan.

The man flung his cape off of his body showing his red hair that was in a ponytail stopping at the bottom of his back. His broad shoulders, fit perfectly with his toned six pack, and not too rippling arms. He was wearing a leather blood red vest, with gold latches, and black and red loose leather pants with red boots. He smirked and folded his arms as he joined his sister down on the roof, landing behind Raven, she in front of her.

"Who are you?" Raven asked relaxing her stance. Her mantra already recited in her head, ready to attack.

"How rude of us, not to introduce ourselves." The female said smirking. I am known as Eris, but I prefer to be called Chaos; for I love causing it."

"You may call me Ares a war starter." The man bowed.

"Shit starter more like it." Chaos added smiling.

"Chaos, Ares." Raven said thinking out loud. "Ares God of War, and Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, Confusion and Discord?"

"The one and only." Ares said taking another bow.

"You've come right out of a Greek Mythology tale." Raven announced.

"Smart one ain't she?" Ares asked his sister who nodded. "Greek yes, Myth, well how much of a myth can we be if we're standing right in front of you?"

"That's what I want to know. Why are you here?" Raven asked, looking ahead. "Why have you been spying on me?"

"You? You think we've been spying on you? Do you hear her brother; she thinks we were spying on her."

"I heard, and I think that's just a selfish way of thinking, Raven." Ares replied with a mocking tone and sucking his teeth, making Raven glare.

"If not me then who," Raven questioned.

"Think dear Raven." Ares whispered in her ear, causing shivers to travel down her spine, though she didn't show it. "Who were you around, when you felt us? We know you felt us."

Raven eyes glowed, and she growled, "What do you want with him?"

"Smart one," Chaos smiled.

"And protective too,"

"I won't ask again." Raven warned.

"We better not upset the little bird." Ares mocked.

"I'll show you what this little bird can do." Raven snarled as her eyes glowed white. She flew up in air, muttering her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she spoke and two huge boulders rose from the lake surrounded with a black mist.

They rose to Raven's side and Raven waved her arms toward the two on the roof. The boulders flung over to the two yet all it hit was the roof, the two jumped out of the way.

"You misjudge our visit." Ares yelled rising higher than Raven.

"I don't misjudge your auras. You mean harm." She yelled back. She held out her arms and clasped her hands together; a huge black hammer appeared. She swung her arms sideways and the hammer followed direction. It hit the two dead on, sending them flying into the water.

Chaos was the first to raise, her hands glowing red with power. She held out her hands ready to attack when her brother pulled her to him.

"You mustn't." he whispered in her ear, "We must stick to the plan." She growled but nodded, the red glow dieing down. He turned to Raven and he raised to meet her height, Chaos followed. "We do not mean harm to him."

"If not Robin, then who?" Raven growled, her eyes still glowing.

"Let me explain." Ares said, he waved a hand over his body and he was instantly dry. "You believe in reincarnations do you not?" Ares questioned.

"On Azarath, we are taught from an early age that when one dies they are reincarnated. That one person never truly dies; they are born again in another body, one to be stronger, smarter, and wiser."

"What about unfinished business with reincarnations?"

"It is believed that if someone dies with business left undone, then the original soul is given a new body. Although the reincarnation does not remember their former life, as none ever do, they are driven to however finish that business. It's more on an unconscious level." Raven stated. "Why?"

"Tonight when you were with him, did you not feel an enormous amount of power," Ares inquired, "from Robin?" he smirked.

Raven frowned, but she was curious about what she felt. "What do you know about it?"

"Everything," Chaos spoke up. She floated toward Raven, who wasn't imitated. "We know about Robin, about what he is and who he is. Who he is meant to be and what he is put here to do." She floated around the black bird and stopped when her shoulder met Raven's but wasn't touching. Chaos glanced at Raven from the corner of her eyes. "You see, Mistress Raven, Robin is the reincarnation of our Lord and Master; making him our Lord and Master."

"What are you saying?" Raven asked turning to the so-called Mythical Goddess.

"It's a long story, really..." Ares asked, Chaos floated back toward her brother leaving a stunned yet confused Raven.

"But lets shorten it shall we?" Chaos said smirking. "Hundreds of thousands years ago, when Gods ruled the world, a war started among the Gods, known Gods, that's us Greeks and Roman Gods as you may call us, against the Creator."

"The one who created everything?"

"Precisely, the all Powerful Knowing God." Chaos clapped, "Leading the known was our Lord and Master."

"Zeus?" Raven questioned using her knowledge on the Greek Gods.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." Chaos smirked.

"No, Raven, Zeus was a fool, he held back. We served under a God more powerful than he. However his name was long lost in history. All because the Creator won that battle, due to a little mishap, destroyed our Lord, and banished his name from history books forever more. As you can see, we escaped such a fate." Ares replied with long held hated passion.

"We however," Chaos pointed to herself and her brother, "saved his soul and had it reincarnated. But we had to wait until the perfect time permitted to us when the world would be ready to our master's return."

"We waited and waited, watched as the Creator got stronger and stronger. You know how annoying it is to watch your enemy get stronger and gain all the supporters and not being able to do anything about it?" Ares hissed. Raven remained silent.

"Yes well, we finally received the okay, as you can say, to give his soul a new life to our new lord. And we did, and he was born seventeen years ago."

"Robin?" Raven asked. The two nodded smirking.

"He will take up position as our new Lord and Master. We have an army ready to fight, and then we'll wage war on the Creator with him and effectively winning. Then we will control all."

"How will you insure this battle?" Raven asked, "You cannot defeat the Creator, he even reigns over the Mighty Azar himself."

"We have a great army dear Raven." Chaos smiled, "Also..."

"Also what?" Raven didn't like where this was going.

"We will have the mighty Lucifer on our side, a powerful enemy against of the Creator's."

"You don't have him on your side now." Raven smirked.

"You speak the truth," Ares said smirking evilly, "But if we have a direct descendent of his on our side, he will aide us."

"NEVER!" Raven screamed her eyes glowing and her hands glowing black. "I WILL NEVER AGREE, NEVER. ROBIN WILL NEVER AGREE TO THIS." She yelled out.

"We never said you had a choice." Chaos laughed, her hands glowing red, Ares's hands glowing dark blue. They attacked Raven.

* * *

The fight was getting easier. When Slade-bots attacked Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy attacked them, while Robin went after the evil villain himself. Taking down the Slade-bots proved little challenge and after all the years of fighting against Slade, it was getting easier to predict his movements. 

Star's released her star bolts against the few remained bots, and Beast Boy changed into a rhinoceroses and crushed the two that managed to escape the bolts path. They jumped for joy when they were all destroyed before turning around to look for Slade, Robin and Cyborg who went to help the take down of Slade.

The two said heroes released their combined Sonic Boom attack on Slade who quickly recovered and counter-attacked. Slade attacked with a vengeance.

"What's wrong Slade," Taunted Cyborg, "getting old?" Slade growled at the remark and attacked him with kicks and punches, putting the half human half robot on the defense. Robin yelled out and attacked Slade with his bo-staff.

The fighting commenced and they seemed to be getting the upper hand in battle, beckoning Slade back. They fought relentless and even more so when Beast Boy and Starfire joined the fight. It seemed that the Teen Titans were too much for Slade.

"We kick ass." Cyborg announced as Slade backed away from them.

"Don't think this is over Titans, it is far from over." He held up something in his palm.

"What games are you playing, Slade?" growled Robin, ready to attack. Although victory had bended in thier favor, he however knew Slade to well to know it just wasn't that simple.

"It's called retrieve the detonator before the half the city blows." Slade said throwing the said remote in the air and catching it, then repeated the process.

"Oh this is most troubling." Starfire said eyeing the remote.

"You're one sick man, Slade, hand it over." Robin said.

"Yo, Robin man, I'm getting a reading off the charts." Cyborg said eyeing his arm-held computer. "That detonator is connected to at least eight different bombs, and he placed them all around the city."

"We have to get that detonator at all cost." Robin announced to his team.

"If Raven was here she could simple levitate it from his hands, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Where is she man?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I don't know, I'm beginning to worry." Robin said remembering the state Raven was in when he left. He whipped out his communicator and pushed in the numbers to get Raven's communicator. His worry only grew when he received static as a response. "She's not answering." He replied darkly. He didn't know weather to be worried or angry.

"Tick Tock Titans, whats it going to be?" Slade questioned, his mark hiding his obvious smirk.

"Titans get that remote." Robin yelled out, and the nodded and started running toward Slade, whose eye showed much amusement.

All of a sudden, everything changed. Slade was suddenly hit from the back, from something that no one seen. Slade skid across the ground, the remote flying up. The titans all froze as they watched the detonator fly up in the air and land in someone's hand. They're attention turned to the person holding the remote.

"Wow, who's the babe?" Cyborg questioned staring at the red haired, green eyed goddess before him. Robin growled his mind on the remote more than the female.

"I don't know who are, but I will ask only once, hand over that remote." Robin said stepping forward.

"What, this?" the strange female asked, holding up said object.

"I would like for you to return what is mine to me." Slade asked standing up. He wiped himself off before stalking over to the woman.

The said person smiled at Slade and walked his way. Robin growled his bo-staff growing in inches at a touch of a button.

"You want this do you?" the woman asked seductively, swaying her hips that had Cyborg and Beast Boy memorized.

"I do," Slade said holding out his hand.

"Well, then how can I argue with that." She said holding it out.

"No." Robin screamed, "Don't give it to him."

"Please refrain from giving the remote back to the evil Slade." Starfire pleaded.

"Give it to me." Robin growled.

The female smiled and turned to Slade, then disappeared. "Where is she?" Robin asked, looking around.

"Don't worry," the female's voice filled the air, "I'm right here." She reappeared on the side of Robin surprising him, but he didn't show it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Robin asked.

"Can I get your number?" Beast Boy asked, causing Cyborg to hit him on the side of his head.

"My name is Eris, but you can call me Chaos, love." Chaos smiled holding out the remote for him to take. Robin wasted no time in retrieving the item. He threw it to Cyborg.

"Take care of that." Robin commanded. Cyborg nodded and immediately started working on deactivating the device.

"I'm on it." Cyborg ran to the T-car and drove off.

"Now for Slade," Robin looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"He's gone." Chaos said sitting in the air, her legs crossed delicately

"You are a new friend, correct?" Starfire quested floating up near Chaos. Chaos looked at the alien and smiled.

"Depends on you're opinion of friends." She replied. Chaos floated down leaving a confused Starfire.

"I don't mind being your friend." Beast Boy said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Chaos merely ignored him, she stood in front Robin.

"Um-thanks for the help," Robin said offering his hand to shake but it was ignored, he let it drop back to its side.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Chaos said folding her arms, she then proceeded to walk around the Robin, evaluating him.

"New friend, what is it that you are doing to Robin?" Starfire asked walking over to the two.

"I'm checking him out." she answered truthfully and Robin blushed.

"May I ask why?" Starfire asked her truly confused. "Is this another Earth custom I have not yet placed it down."

"That's packed down, Star." Robin replied automatically and then glared at Chaos, "And no, it is not an Earth custom. What are you doing?"

"I need to make sure you're strong enough." Chaos said bored, "you're power is there, now only to bring it out. Great power it is."

"I am sorry, but you still leave me most confused." Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Star on this one." Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"What power do you seek, Chaos? I thought Robin only had the ability of the kicking and punching. Is there something Robin have yet told me?"

Chaos smiled and shrugged her shoulders, before turning back to Robin, "I came here for a reason Robin." She stated.

"And that would be?"

"You're needed in an upcoming battle."

"What battle would that be?" the Teen Titans leader asked suspiciously.

Chaos folded her arms, and smiled, "Why it's the battle for the control of the universe, then its destruction." She answered as casual as talking about the weather.

"WHAT?" The three Teen Titans asked in shock.

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it." Chaos laughed, "Let me explain-"

"I think you explained enough," Robin growled, "and I don't like it. Anyone who wants to take control of the universe is not okay in my book." He went into his fight stance and his teammates did the same. Dilemma

"Maybe you shouldn't be quick to shut your book, Robin. Listen to what I have to say and offer you may like it." Chaos replied and rose into the air, her hands flew up and clouds appeared, red lightening and thunder roared in the dark clouds. Chaos laughed. "I have great power Robin, but yours, yours is much greater." Her hands rested at her side, her hair flying around with the wind.

"Just think about it Robin, the destruction, the power, the victory. We will become not just any Gods, we will become _the _Gods. We control our own worlds, warping it to any way we wish it so."

"You're sick in the head lady if you think Robin would ever do that." Beast Boy announced, "He'd sooner hand your ass to you on the plate, then let that happen."

"Don't speak to me as if we're on your level, you impudent beast." Chaos roared and held up her hand, and flash of lightening made its way for the green changeling. Beast Boy yelped and turned into a green bat and flew out of the way, but more bolts attacked him, he doing his best to dodge them.

"Beast Boy," yelled out Starfire and Robin worried. All they could do was watch as Beast Boy try to out run the lightening.

"Stop it." Robin yelled turning to Chaos. Chaos started at him, and smiled.

"As you wish, Young Master" Chaos replied softly, no one heard over the clashing of thunder and lightening. Chaos flipped her wrist and one final lightening bolt flashed down hitting it's target before disappearing.

The two worried Titans ran over to their burnt friend who reformed to his elf-like human form. They helped Beast Boy stand.

"Wow look at all the pretty birdies, I wanna play with the pretty birdies. Can I play with the pretty birdies?" Beast Boy said in a daze, and fell out again. Starfire helped him again.

"Are you okay Beast Boy?" Starfire asked worried.

"Ugh-I think so Star." Beast Boy said shaking his head coming out of his daze. Robin was shaking with anger and turned to Chaos who looked like she was quite amused.

"What I stopped didn't I?" Chaos said with chuckle. Robin heated stared narrowed even more if possible. Chaos laughed even harder but stopped when a green star bolt sped her way, she narrowly missed it. Chaos growled and turned to the alien female who stared back with as much hatred

"I thought you were a good person, I even called you friend, but I clearly have been mistaken. You wish to control everything, you have harmed my friends and you laugh about it, it leaves me to believe you are nothing but a Lorgbag-glofflog." Starfire yelled out angrily.

"That is a bad thing isn't it Star?" asked Beast Boy confused, even Chaos had to tilt her head at this phrase, and she was familiar with many languages, of both Earth and Alien heritage.

"It is, on my home planet, we do not take well to Lorgbag-glofflogs; they are nothing but trouble-makers and soon bring destruction than find harmony. They live for war and death. It is best to put an end to them before it's too late."

Chaos floated down to the ground once more, to listen to the alien's destruction and found herself smiling. "I hate the name but I do love the description." Chaos laughed, "After all, I'm not called Chaos for nothing."

"You heard her," Robin said pointing toward Chaos, "You're going down. TITANS GO." He yelled out and the three teammates launched themselves at the smiling Chaos. She waved her arms in front of her and they were pushed back each landing into a wall from the building behind them. She did it again, and they felt as gravity was against them gluing them to the wall, taking away any air so it was difficult to breath. They screamed in pain.

"I can't breath." Beast Boy yelled.

"I too am having a most difficult time." Starfire groaned.

"Hang in there." Robin yelled to his team.

"Now, that I have your attention, I can finally say what I want to." Chaos said smiling.

"NOT THIS TIME BITCH." Yelled a voice from behind her, Chaos turned around to get hit in the stomach with a blue and white beam, sending her flying to the ground.

The Titans all slipped to the floor gasping in air. Robin looked up to see Cyborg running to him.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was on the west side when I saw the red lightening. I knew it was trouble and hightailed my ass back here." He said helping his friends stand.

"Glad you're here." Robin said finally recomposing himself. He looked around, "Where's Chaos?"

"The crazy bitch," Cyborg asked, and the three nodded. "I dunno, didn't see where she landed. What did she want?"

"Me to help her control the universe," Robin growled.

"Yeah, and she almost barbequed me," Beast Boy said showing his burnt hair.

"Well your brain always been fried, so no lost there." Cyborg replied instinctively.

"Hey-"

"Enough," Robin said scanning the skies, "there is no time for that. We have to find her, and put a stop to her. She's strong, real strong."

"Robin is correct, we must find the Lorgbag-glofflog she is most troublesome." Starfire said and took to the skies.

"The lorgwhata-wholog," Cyborg asked confused.

"No time to explain" Robin said, pulling out his grasping-hook, "she needs to be found at all cost. Titans spread out." He shot a line up to a building and flew himself up.

"I'm lost," Cyborg said.

"Come on," Beast Boy taking off. "I'll explain on the way." Cyborg nodded, and the two ran off in the direction last Chaos was last seen.

"Raven, come in Raven, we need you." Robin yelled into his communicator but receive only static. "Where the hell is she?" he growled as he jumped another building, and kept running.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice behind him. Robin turned around birdarangs in his hands ready to attack.

"Chaos," Robin snarled he hooked his communicator back to his belt, but not before pressing a button alerting the other titans of his position, confirming that he found their prey.

"Robin," Chaos said tilting her head ever so slightly in a discreet bow. "I ask again, looking for someone?" she asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Robin replied,

"Oh really, I beg to differ." She smirked and tossed something at the male bird, who caught it out of reflex.

Robin looked at the objected and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

A/N: So... please review, next chapter will be on later tonight. So AGAIN please review. 


End file.
